Sonic Rainbow Generations
by lsonicsolano
Summary: A reinterpretation of Sonic Generations. Having more characters as protagonists and a mysterious new guy. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

/Some people have done this kind of story before, but I want to do my own version of this story, as I adore Sonic Generations. Probably later I will do a Sonic Lost World story or something else/

 **Chatper 1: Chaos Time freaks (Green Hill zone)**

 _-The Past-_

A calm day at the Green Hill zone, where everything began. The green grass shined brightly as the sunflowers spinned around calmly. A great blue light runs around the zone. It's Sonic the hedgehog, or his classic version at least. The young Sonic dashes at great speed, going faster than sound with not much effort. Some Badniks made by Doctor Robotnik were in his way but they weren't a big deal for Sonic. The small hedgehog keeps running calmly, not having anything to do. 3 months ago, The Death Egg was destroyed once and Knuckles recovered his precious Master Emerald, returning Angel Island to the blue sky. Sonic begins to trip as a sudden quake was felt. The hedgehog looks around wondering what just happened, he just shurgged and keeps his way...till the beast appeared. Some giant black beast appeared out of a dark, purple warp and made a shockwave. Sonic turned to see the beast in amazement.

In other dimension, at Cloudsdale, the small Rainbow Dash was flying around at great speeds, trying to do her Sonic Rainboom once more. The bullies were laughing that she wasn't able to do that again, but the pegasus didn't care for them. She didn't have nothing to prove to them at all, just to prove herself. "Where is Fluttershy?!" She wondered with some anger on her face. Fluttershy and her had to train their flying skills, however the yellow pegasus didn't seem to appear anywhere. She just sighed as she remember Fluttershy is like that and she would need a miracle to change her. Suddenly, the same shockwave that alarmed Classic Sonic appeared with her, which send her to crash in front of the bullies. "Nicely done Rainbow Crash!" They laugh but that smile slowly fades to turn into a fear face, when they see the giant beast coming out. Rainbow Dash flies at it with all her courage and determination. "What are you?!"

 _-The present-_

Parallely, there are 2 birthdays happening: Sonic and Rainbow Dash'. The hedgehog and the Pegasus went to their respective parties at their respective worlds and dimensions. "Hey guys what's going on? Got a party or something?" Both asked to their respective friends as they show up cakes: Sonic's cake had his face on it and Rainbow Dash' had Daring Do on it. "Oh you guys" Both said as they hang out with their friends calmly.

Sonic and Tails talked a bit about how Sonic is hard to surprise as the 2 tailed fox gives him a chilidog, which he adores. They have a happy party till a shockwave hit them all, sending everything, including the chilidog. "Sonic! what's that?!" Tails pointed as Sonic was shocked his chilidog got sent away. The beast comes out as Sonic looks at it with a lot of Anger. "You're gonna pay for this!" Sonic said and dashes at great speed to the dark enemy. With a velocity overgoing the 7000 miles per hour, Sonic tackles the monster, however this one doesn't seem too damaged and slaps him away. He slowly begins to turn into dust. "AAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic shouted of panic. He doesn't feel pain but he feels he'll die for that hit. Sonic's friends go to fight, however the beast opened 9 warps, which end absorbing them. Blaze was gonna get absorbed but Tails saves her. The 2 tailed fox ends absorbed by the warp easily. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Silver, Chip and Charmy got absorbed. Blaze goes for a final attack and gets hit, turning into dust as well.

Sonic and Blaze wake up in an empty, white town. It is scary to see a big town painted just of white. "Sonic!" Blaze said and hugged him. Sonic hugs back in exchange. She just wanted to hug her friends. After the hug, both explored the place and looked 2 statues in front of what it looks to be a tree house: One seems of an Unicorn and the other is Tails'. Sonic closed his punch in anger. "Sonic! We cannot let our feelings overtake us. This monster seems familiar and I feel some energy when opening this door" She said opening the door and enters. Sonic follows the princess of the Sol Dimension. The couple appears in what seems to be a colorful place: Green Hill zone. "Sonic...do you know this place?" Blaze asked curiously. Sonic mentioned that it is quite familiar to him. Sonic starts to run at great speed to explore, followed by Blaze with a similar speed. The cat looks amazed to the place as she imagines who is behind all this situation. Sonic and Blaze jump to slide over some rails. Big robotic fishes jump around to try to bit them. "...seems the game of the cat and the fish has changed" Blaze said and Sonic giggled for the ironic commentary. 2 shadows fly past them. "What the hell?!" Sonic said and runs to try to catch those 2 shadows. Blaze followed not shrugging or hesitating at all. The flying figures go extremely fast but Sonic and Blaze get them. "Hey leave us!" Sonic gets clawed by the other figure. Blaze burns it for attacking his friend. "AAAAAAAA!" She shouted in pain. "GILDA!" The pegasus said as the 4 arrive to a no return point.

"Who are you? what are you doing here? wait. I am the one that asks the questions not you!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash said to each other syncronized, like if they talk with a mirror. "Enough of this" Blaze said. "You'll regret that cat" Gilda said groaning in pain. "What do you think you're doing?! We are the ones that'll stop that freak!" Rainbow Dash said angrily to the hedgehog and cat. "Hey better be careful with your words. If you want I can kick your ass right here and now!" Sonic said. "Sonic! It's enough. We have a common enemy. That beast attacked them, we better work with them to stop it." Blaze said. "I...will admit you have a cool name, Sonic" Gilda said. "Not as cool as mine" She said. Eventually they present, return to the town and look around again. The tree begins to recover the color once more. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said excited as this one, along with Tails, recover their colors.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

/for you buddy, one of my very best friends. This chapter is dedicated with you.

 **Chapter 2: Swimming with an arrow (Aquatic ruins)**

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Blaze, Twilight and Tails were reunited in front of Twilight's old house. Her castle was warped here as well, however they couldn't enter of any way. Sonic mentioned the place inside the tree was extremely familiar to him, but Tails said he doesn't remember it. The two tailed fox mentioned this white world is quite strange. "Not as much as saving genius from magic books or save aliens in an interestellar amusement park" Sonic mentioned as Rainbow Dash giggled and Gilda stayed curiously. "Looks like there is a new entrance..." They look at Sugarcube Corney as it shined weirdly. It had Pinkie Pie and Amy as white statues. "I'll unfreeze them!" Twilight focuses a magical lightning on them, however it was useless for the princess of friendship. "H-how?" She says shocked. "Don't worry, we know what to do" Sonic said as him, Blaze, Gilda and Rainbow Dash walk in Sugarcube corner as Tails and Twilight walked to her home to check up on some math and magic.

The young Gilda, the young Rainbow Dash, Classic Sonic and Classic Blaze walked up to sugarcube corner. "What's this place?" The filly mentioned. None of them could truly answer. Classic Sonic just shrugged, opened the door and let them get in as he enters at last. Some strange figure walked up and entered behind the young gang.

With the older gang, Sonic and Blaze were running at great speed as Rainbow Dash and Gilda are flying on the skies. The place looks green, with some ancient walls and columns, some of those last shoot arrows, as they were modified for Sonic's enemy, Dr Eggman. "This place is filled with water!" Sonic said. He doesn't have any problem with it, but Blaze would as her powers are based on fire control. "This is wonderful, nothing in Equestria is like this!" Rainbow Dash said. "I will admit this is fun" Gilda mentioned as she flies destroying a couple of Eggman robots on the way. Blaze doesn't say a word as she kicks one robot away and throws a fire ball at it. Some more arrows go to attack the gang, but Sonic catches them easily.

The younger gang isn't as happy as someone could think. They barely get along. Classic Sonic jumps to attack a robot that was gonna hit Gilda, but this one kicks it and Classic Sonic with it, then the young hedgehog collides with the young Rainbow Dash falling in the water, making Blaze get wet. "Ugh! I wonder why I am still with you!" The young cat said annoyed. "And who said you were with us?" Gilda said arrogantly. Rainbow Dash comes out of the water. "Shut it Birdbrain!" The young Rainbow Dash, in her timeline, hasn't meet Gilda Yet, it was after she got her cutiemark, not just at the five minutes of getting it. "And who cared about your opinion Pony?" Gilda said as the young Rd dashes and begins to fight with the griffon aggresively. Blaze shrugged and started to walk away as Classic Sonic gets out of the body of water annoyed.

When the things for the young gang looked over, a figure landed in the middle of the 4. They all look at it amazed. "You all stop, or else the mission will fail!" He said as he smacked the gang's heads.

"Auch" Modern Sonic said elsewhere. "You too felt it?" Blaze asked curiously "Someone smacked me...I guess" Gilda said confused as Rainbow Dash was thinking about what just happened.

The young ones were sitting in front of what it seems to be a guy, bold, with a dark brown skin and a scar on his left cheek. "Sorry for punching you kids, but it isn't time to fight between yourselves. I am Gallard, the time keeper. The beast that put you in this struggle is called Time Eater. I have the same function as Light Gaia, but isntead of stopping Dark Gaia, I stop time monsters like that. I will lead you by now, but better obey me or else it'll all be done for" The 4 look at each other kind of hateful way but they eventually agree or else they'll get punched on the head again.

The Modern gang runs with good rhythm. Sonic jumps and rides Rainbow Dash as she smirks and dares Sonic to hold on or he'll be an egghead for her forever. Sonic nods and holds on tightly. Gilda laughs as Blaze follows with a slight smile.

The small gang was remeeting again. Classic Sonic had the hardest time as he doesn't talk at all. Blaze was too shy to talk. The young princess haven't assumed her responsabilities as Guardian of the Sol Emeralds yet, that's why she hasn't been bothering for them. Eventually they turn into time Team, they'll protect each other. Gallard hasn't said his real name...cause he forgot it a long time ago. He uses his nickname Gallard as real name, at least till he can remember his name once again.

The Modern gang got out of the zone returning to town, just to see half of sugarcube corner was painted and none of their friends had returned to life yet. "Well...?" Rainbow Dash said wondering if any of them had an answer for this. "Guess this is broken. We better keep advancing to think in a way to unfreeze them" Sonic suggested as the gang agrees. Twilight and Tails get to them quickly. "Guys, guys! The next zone is Sweet Apple Acrees!" Twilight said. "You better keep moving, we'll find a way to release Amy and Pinkie Pie" Tails suggested, Twilight and him talked as they were in the zone.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Gilda and Blaze headed up to Sweet Apple Acrees. "Sonic..." Blaze said to herself thinking in a way to express what she is starting to feel, but she shakes her head and follows the gang with the respective seriousness.

The Classic gang eventually gets out of the zone with Gallard. The other half of Sugarcube Corner returns to normal as well as Pinkie Pie and Amy. "Thanks Sonic, woah you look younger everyday. What's your secret?" Amy said as Sonic simply aparted his sight of her. Pinkie Pie examinated closely to the small Rainbow Dash "YOU'REEEEEEEEE SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" She said amazed. Rainbow Dash stepped away of Pinkie Pie kind of scared. Gilda doesn't blame her.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

/This will be probably one of the best chapters on all the franchise. Hope you like this/

 **Chapter 3: Super surprise (Lava Reef Zone)**

When nobody was watching, Gallard and the young heroes followed secretly to the modern gang, which was going to Sweet Apple Acrees. Their mission was to fix the entire timeline. The black hero got some data on his glasses. "Mephiles...Iblis and Solaris?" He said as the 4 children look at him not getting anything about those words. They simply shrugged.

With the Modern gang, they are falling to the deepness of a cave, big rocks were chasing them, making Rainbow Dash and Gilda Unable to fly to dodge the rocks. Blaze turns and throws a great fire technique that destroys the rocks. "Great job Blaze!" Sonic uses his spin dash to land on the walls of the tunnel, he starts to run and catches the pegasus and the griffon easily. They eventually land. "Where are we?" Blaze asked. "It seems we are in Angel Island, and literally we are inside the Island" Rainbow Dash and Gilda were confused. "What is Angel Island?" The pegasys asked.

"Angel Island is the island where we are. Too is known as the floating Island. In it, holds the Master Emerald, a source of incredible power." Gilda looked interested. "I think I heard about the Master Emerald before..." She said as she thinks. Rainbow looked curiously. "Jeez! The egghead would know what's this Master Emerald!" She said angrily. "It doesn't matter, if I am right, we can get the chaos emeralds here" Sonic dashes as Blaze didn't think on that possibility and follows Sonic. The flying ones follow as well.

The other group is being chased by a giant metal ball with spikes. Gallard can't brake it as it is too dense. "Shit! What the hell is this place?!" He asked. Blaze gets on her nerves and attacks the ball, melting it with the power of her flames. "That was awesome!" The small Rainbow Dash said as she flies around. Blaze sighs and keeps walking. She's quite reserved sometimes and the group follows them calmly.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Gilda and Blaze walk to see a great valley wih some volcanoes and what it seems to be the shilouette of the Death Egg. Sonic nods and leads the group to the Hidden Palace Zone, taking advantage of the situation but things wouldn't be simple as that.

That group got in the Hidden Palace zone, Blaze looks amazed at the enviroment: from a system of ancient lava caves, they are seeing now a temple of an ancient culture long lost. They get to the Master Emerald's alter, with the Super Emeralds and the Master Emerald laying peacefully. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos" Sonic said seriously as the Super Emeralds start to shine.

 _-With Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Amy and Tails-_

Twilight and Tails were trying to get how does this event works, as Amy and Pinkie Pie explore the white Ponyville, when a light showed up and the 7 Chaos emeralds appeared in front of them. They float in the air and spread across the town as they get the white color. "Woah...what was that?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I surely have no idea." Amy answered.

 _-With the Modern gang-_

The Super Emeralds did their mission, now they shine and turn into chaos emeralds once again, returning their power to the Master Emerald. The Emeralds float into the sky and spread across the world, where the Classic Sonic of that time would go for them. "Sonic, let's go" Rainbow Dash said as she dashes, the gang follows her calmly.

They return to Ponyville where half apple acrees turns into it's colors again. "Guess it had retard effect once more" Sonic said as he feels a dark energy and some laughs coming from a warp that looks like a mirror. "Better we go to rest up Sonic" Blaze said as they nodded and went with Twilight and the others. The Classic gang comes up and the place returns to it's colors. Knuckles and Applejack unfreeze finally and thank the classic gang. Classic Sonic and the gang go to the warp, wondering what's beyond it. They get in...

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

/Finally I have some time to make a new chapter, this one will focus entirely on the small team/

 **Chapter 4: The Metal Enemies.**

Classic Sonic, Classic Blaze, Young Rainbow Dash and young Gilda, along with Gallard, noticed a dark warp. They knew that there was some truly powerful enemy in it, however they couldn't have fear of it and give up. Classic Sonic and the others argued till finally they entered.

The group appears in what seems to be a mechanic way that goes around a giant park, wtih a red sky, almost making it apocaliptic. Blaze runs as the gang follows her, when some shades appear at the top of the fortune wheel. The gang keeps runnings when something chases them: It is classic Metal Sonic. But he isn't alone, he comes with Mecha Sonic of Sonic 2, known as Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic of Sonic 3 & Knuckles.. The 3 robots combined their forces to beat Sonic, something never seen before. Blaze throws them fire, which hits Silver Sonic, although it doesn't harm it much. "RUN!" The gang nods and runs fastly, in the case of Rd and Gilda, flying. Metal Sonic charged his electromagnetic shield to destroy the road and make every single part of it begins to fall to the empty. "Darn it, I got this!" Rainbow Dash said as she flies tackling Metal Sonic, then kicking him away. "Ja! You cannot beat me...! Oh oh!" She barely dodged an energy ball thrown by the best robot based in Sonic.

Gilda flies and sees Gallard, Classic Sonic and Classic Blaze running of Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic. The griffon dashes and tackles Silver Sonic, this one activates his lightning shield hurting Gilda. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouts in pain. Gallard jumps and throws one of his ropes to the giant games, with that tied up, he swings to rescue Gilda and come back to the group. "This is not good Sonic!" Classic Blaze said. "Keep running!" She said as they run. Blaze stops and looks at the Metal copies. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouts releasing all of her fire power, hitting the 3 robotic copies. Silver Sonic couldn't help it but melting. Metal Sonic falls defeated, however Mecha Sonic had a backup plan and let them believe he was defeated.

The gang is reuniting forces at a platform. "This is no joke, Gilda's hurt" Gallard admits as he checks on her. Mecha Sonic came quite seriously. "Rainbow Dash, stay back! Sonic & Blaze you can do this!" Gallard says. Sonic and Blaze go to face Mecha Sonic. The robot makes his upgraded spin dash, which Sonic and Blaze dodge easily. Sonic got a chance to attack and hits Mecha Sonic. Blaze got a chance to do a combo. Half of her punches and kicks hit as the other half were blocked. Mecha Sonic dashes as the couple does as well, both collide and stop. There was a moment of suspense till Mecha Sonic kneels down defeated. Sonic makes his pose of Sonic 3. Mecha Sonic rises up and backups to show the Master Emerald.

Sonic and Blaze's eyes widened in fear as well as Gallard's. "SHIT! THAT ROBOT STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD!" He shouted as Mecha Sonic stands over it and begins to absorb it's energy. He transforms into Super Mecha Sonic. "I got this" Blaze said as she runs and attacks with fire powers, which doesn't do anything to the robotic copy. Super Mecha Sonic uses his upgraded upgraded spindash and hits Blaze hurting her and leaving her out of combat. Sonic got shocked. "Sonic!" Rainbow Dash flies to him and stands next to him. "We'll beat him together!" Classic Sonic nods and both go at great speeds. Mecha Sonic throws laser beams at the blue couple, which they barely dodge. Mecha Sonic turns normal suddenly, perfect chance, as Rainbow Dssh hits it with a tackle and Sonic with a spin attack. The robotic copy returns to stand on the Master Emerald and turn Super again. Super Mecha Sonic attacked again dashing on the air at great speeds. This one stops to throw more energy beams. Sonic blocked one with his arms, though he got some burns. Rainbow Dash tackled Mecha Sonic after this one turned normal and Sonic hit him with a spin dash now. Mecha Sonic gets them both out of the way, Sonic hits him once before he could turn again into Super Mecha Sonic again. Mecha Sonic floats slowly and begins to throw rings all around him. Sonic and Rainbow Dash recognize Mecha Sonic is weakened by now. Rainbow Dash dashes and tackles Mecha Sonic, making him more damage. "2 more Sonic!" She shouts and Classic Sonic nods. Mecha Sonic keeps attacking with the rings attack, however they are even slower. Sonic and Rainbow Dash got together and hit the robotic copy ending the battle. Everything shines white.

Classic Sonic, Classic Blaze, Young Rainbow Dash and Young Gilda, with Gallard, are falling suddenly from the sky with the Master Emerald with them. Rainbow Dash flies and catches the Master Emerald. Gilda woke up and caught Blaze, Sonic dashed and rides Rd's back easily. Gallard simply flies. "Very well kids, return the Master Emerald" They nod and dash into the hidden palace of Angel Island, where there were no Super Emeralds. With some difficulties they put the Master Emerald in it's place. "Very well done Sonic!" Classic Knuckles said smiling, as this one believed he returned the Master Emerald of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. He never noticed the emerald got robbed by Mecha Sonic again. Sonic nods as the gang walk around the Hidden Palace Zone. The Master Emerald shines white and returns the gang back to the empty world, the warp closes forever as Rd catches a chaos emerald. "We did it!" The gang says smiling at the writer. They could beat the robotic copies together. Blaze and Gilda got healed after they got warped the first time.

The job isn't over as a new warp opened and it is bigger. The Modern gang walks to it and the Classic gang doesn't stay behind of them. The next enemy would be difficult to beat, but if they work together like they did, they will defeat him with no problems at all.

 **To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Big Arms are not necessarily strong and the nightmares aren't made by the moon**

Both Past and Present teams entered to a hall with mirrors. "Well this isn't scary" Rainbow Dash said with a slight sarcasm as she flies with Gilda, being followed by Sonic and Blaze. They noticed something weird in their reflections and wanted to find out why. They were seeing, without knowing it, to their past selves. They moved to the point their movements are the same as a truth reflection would do. Not only with Sonic, with Blaze, Rainbow Dash and Gilda happened the same. Gallard knew this, for that he hid for not being noticed by the future team. Blaze shrugged as both teams started to listen to a voice. "MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ" It was that recognizable evil laugh. The Classic Team looked around confused. "Who's talking?!" The young Gilda said angrily as they noticed what were their distortioned reflections aren't that at all. "Dr Eggman?!" Sonic said amazed. "Better enjoy this sight because it will be the last one before I close your eyes forever Muaajajajajaj" The evil doctor laughed. Classic Sonic, Classic Blaze, the young Rainbow Dash, the young Gilda and Gallard entered to a white hollow ahead. "What?! ANother us?! Hey wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash said as the modern gang followed her, but they couldn't enter sadly.

The Classic gang appeared over a platform which was going to the sky, above of them the Death Egg Robot. This was before they rescued the Master Emerald. The Doctor Eggman came in his Egg Mobile but this one had 2 great arms and a helmet with spikes. "Jeez so that are arms" The young Rainbow Dash said calmly as they prepared. The Big arms throws the first attack hitting Gallard. "Gallard!" Blaze said as he catched him. "Thanks Blaze, I better be more careful" He said calmly as he stands up. Classic Sonic mentioned that they must hit Egg mobile using his expressions. Gilda and Rainbow Dash smirked as they flied to attack the Big Arms. This one could grab Gilda and smack her against the floor, hurting her wings. "Sonic, Go and help Rainbow Dash, I'll take care of Gilda" Blaze said as the hedgehog nods and uses his spin jump to hit the robot. "Grrr This will be your end Sonic!" The Doctor said angrily as the young Rainbow Dash was a bit away, not because she was scared. It is because she wanted tp try up something. She started to fly down towards the Big Arms at full speed. "Come on!" She said to herself forcing her limits till she could do again her big manouver: The Sonic RainBoom. She blastes off at a higher speed than sound having a Rainbow track behind her, tackling the machine made y the doctor. "Waaaaaaa!" Eggman (or Robotnik like you wish) said shocked as his machine got badly injured. Sonic looked amazed and jumped on Rd's back. "I could do this again! Now I won't be stopped by my fears!" Rainbow Dash said.

"ACHU!" The Adult Rainbow Dash sneezed. "What happened?" Sonic asked to her wondering why she sneezed. "Well seems I said something that I won't do in the future or something" Ironical comment as this makes reference to the time when Rainbow Dash had fear of using her Sonic Rainboom, but she used it to save Rarity and the WonderBolts. "Seems you have some things you can't do" Blaze said calmly as Gilda was playing with a ball.

Returning with our young heroes, they defeated bravely the evil Doctor but suddenly they appeared in a castle at night. A big Pony appeared behind them. "Nightmare Moon?!" The Young Rainbow Dash said shocked as Sonic and Blaze didn't know who was her. They wouldn't stop till they could beat her. Gallard was taking care of Gilda as Classic Sonic, Classic Blaze and the young Rainbow Dash dashed to attack. Sonic dodged various attacks of Nightmare Moon and hit her using his spin attack. Blaze used her fire kicks to try to hit her, of course if Nightmare Moon doesn't use her shields. They were having a rough time against her. Sonic decided to use his homing attack to hit her, and yes, it worked! Sonic had learned a new move, or better said he mastered it. He wanted to know a new move and he was practicing it. He could do it now. Rainbow Dash dashed and tackled Nightmare Moon throwing her away. "And Don't come back!" The small pegasus said as the Time Eater appeared in front of them with 2 balls. One of the contained Eggman and another contained Nightmare Moon. It fled as the Classic Gang returned back to the white world.

The Modern gang looked amazed at the classic gang and the 4 talked a bit. The Small Twilight with the Actual Twilight came with Tails and Classic Tails. They eventually know that the monster is making struggles through time and both teams join to face this menace once and for all. This won't be nothing easy or even handy but it is a duty they must do.

To be continued...


End file.
